Lunia Wikia Index
Welcome to the Lunia Wiki! Feel free to rewrite, fix typos, revise, update and contribute to articles. Mistakes can easily be reversed. New to Lunia? Check the Lunia page to see what this game is all about! {| width="100%" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="5" style="vertical-align:top; |- | width=50% | Character Guides | width=50% | General Guides |- | Sieg (Knight) Guide Eir (Healer) Guide Dainn (Wizard) Guide Tia (Thief) Guide Lime (Combat Slime) Guide Dacy (Puppeteer) Guide Krieg (Paladin) Guide Yuki (Ice Magician) Guide Arien (Archer) Guide | Upgrading Guide | Alchemy Guide | Lunia System Requirements Shortcut Keys | Chat | In-game Interface | Music Change Guide Quests | Lunia's World | In-game terminology Square | Accessory Shop | Lunia Skill Simulator Monsters | Bosses | NPCs | Familes EXP | Stats | Skills FAQ | Fishing | MOUNTAIN | Post Box PvP | PvE | Secret Areas Guilds | Parties | Pets |- | width=50% | Items | width=50% | Lunia Sites |- | New LuniaDB (Created by Seipheroth) Items (Reagents, Alchemy, Upgrading, Keys) Weapons Armours Potions Craft Books Cash Items | Official English Lunia Korean Lunia Japanese Lunia Taiwanese Lunia Brazilian Lunia Videos | Screenshots Fansites | Guides Official Lunia Helpdesk |- | width=50% | Quests - History | width=50% | Quests - Legend |- | History 1 History 2 History 3 History 4 | Legend 1 Legend 2 Legend 3 Legend 4 |- | width=50% | Stage Walkthroughs - History | width=50% | Stage Walkthroughs - Legend |- | Episode 1 History 1-1 | History 1-2 | History 1-3 | History 1-4 History 1-5 | History 1-6 | History 1-7 | History 1-8 History 1-9 | History 1-10 Episode 2 History 2-1 | History 2-2 | History 2-3 | History 2-4 History 2-5 | History 2-6 | History 2-7 | History 2-8 History 2-9 | History 2-10 Episode 3 History 3-1 | History 3-2 | History 3-3 | History 3-4 History 3-5 | History 3-6 | History 3-7 | History 3-8 History 3-9 | History 3-10 Episode 4 History 4-1 | History 4-2 | History 4-3 | History 4-4 History 4-5 | History 4-6 | History 4-7 | History 4-8 History 4-9 | History 4-10 Episode 5 History 5-1 | History 5-2 | History 5-3 | History 5-4 History 5-5 | History 5-6 | History 5-7 | History 5-8 History 5-9 | History 5-10 Episode 6 History 6-1 | History 6-2 | History 6-3 | History 6-4 History 6-5 | History 6-6 | History 6-7 | History 6-8 History 6-9 | History 6-10 | Episode 1 Legend 1-1 | Legend 1-2 | Legend 1-3 | Legend 1-4 Legend 1-5 | Legend 1-6 | Legend 1-7 | Legend 1-8 Legend 1-9 | Legend 1-10 Episode 2 Legend 2-1 | Legend 2-2 | Legend 2-3 | Legend 2-4 Legend 2-5 | Legend 2-6 | Legend 2-7 | Legend 2-8 Legend 2-9 | Legend 2-10 Episode 3 Legend 3-1 | Legend 3-2 | Legend 3-3 | Legend 3-4 Legend 3-5 | Legend 3-6 | Legend 3-7 | Legend 3-8 Legend 3-9 | Legend 3-10 Episode 4 Legend 4-1 | Legend 4-2 | Legend 4-3 | Legend 4-4 Legend 4-5 | Legend 4-6 | Legend 4-7 | Legend 4-8 Legend 4-9 | Legend 4-10 Episode 5 Legend 5-1 | Legend 5-2 | Legend 5-3 | Legend 5-4 Legend 5-5 | Legend 5-6 | Legend 5-7 | Legend 5-8 Legend 5-9 | Legend 5-10 Episode 6 Legend 6-1 | Legend 6-2 | Legend 6-3 | Legend 6-4 Legend 6-5 | Legend 6-6 | Legend 6-7 | Legend 6-8 Legend 6-9 | Legend 6-10 Myth |- | width=50% | Dungeon/Event Stage Walkthroughs - History | width=50% | Dungeon/Event Stage Walkthroughs - Legend |- | Episode 1 Bernard's Cabin | Amuse Park | Track in Forest | Practice Field Recluse Forest | Goblin Land | Hidden Elf Garden Ghost Hunter's Forest | Chocolate Valley Episode 2 Ice Palace | Snow Storm Valley | Yeti Plateau | Yeti Cave Cave of Sealed Time (Ghost Dungeon & Dark Corridor) Episode 3 Black Stone Mine | Stone Wind Rock Hill | Cobolt Battlefield Deserted Desert (Red Stone Fog Valley, Red Sand Oasis, Entrance of Sharp Thorn Desert -> Thorny Den) Episode 4 Tangtang's Hideout | Shadowy Forest | Confusion Swamp Skull Rock (Entrance to Skull Rock, Map Piece of Hidden Treasures, Legendary Pirate King, Pirate King Roger's Grave) | Pumpkin Graveyard Episode 5 Temple of Lunia Goddess | Bonapardo House | Episode 1 Bernard's Cabin | Orc Advance Base | Goblin Land Hidden Elf Garden | Black Forest | Legend of Tumgalad (Shadow Valley, Sealed Forest, Fog Valley, Tumgalad) Episode 2 Ice Palace | Peak of Icecap | Snow Storm Valley Cave of Sealed Time (Kanhel's Ruins & Dark Corridor) Yeti Plateau | Cursed Ghost Village Episode 3 Black Stone Mine | Secret Base of Cobolt | Cobolt Battlefield Deserted Desert (Red Stone Fog Valley, Red Sand Oasis) Volcanic Jahilyah (Upper-level Volcanic Jahilyah -> Lower Volcanic Jahilyah) Episode 4 Tangtang's Hideout | Siren Sea Skull Rock (Entrance to Skull Rock, Map Piece of Hidden Treasures, Legendary Pirate King, Pirate King Roger's Grave) Episode 5 Temple of Lunia Goddess